Desire and Destruction
by Giacinta2
Summary: The Winchester boys have it all, looks, intelligence, desirability. But like all good things, there's always a price to pay. Gen but with very mature themes. Epilogue. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:- Prologue

::::::::::::::::::::

There was a downside to having been blessed with outstanding good looks and a great body, and it lay in the fact that while picking up hot chicks might be child's play, conversely that attractiveness made one a target for the less savoury attentions of those who had different notions on how to treat a desirable human specimen.

They were the rapists, stalkers and all round general perverts who live side by side with the rest of us.

Of course, there were beings who incorporated all of these depraved attributes with gleeful joy- demons, whose King excelled more than most at upholding demonic perversity.

In this specific case though, good looks weren't the only reason why Sam Winchester was shackled to a luxurious four-poster bed, waiting for the drug which had been slipped into his drink to wear off.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:- Contemplative Crowley

::::::::::::::::::

Crowley had chosen to use the more traditional method of roofying his prey. Grabbing hold of Sam and whisking him off demon-style just wasn't as exciting.

Having the youngest Winchester awake without knowing exactly what had happened was far more entertaining.

The demon had seen it all, done it all, but Sam Winchester ticked every one of his boxes. Tall, handsome, intelligent, loyal, all attributes Crowley admired, perhaps because he possessed none of them.

Not to mention Sam being a container for the most delicious human blood imaginable, uniquely spiked with a sublime touch of vintage 1983 demon. A rare year that was alas no longer obtainable.

Poor Azazel was long gone. Not that Crowley gave a fuck. The moron had got what he deserved. Ineptitude brought its own punishment!

Turning his attention back to the man on the bed, he sighed in satisfaction.

:

Although Sam was a hardened hunter, he'd incredibly retained a childlike naivety which, even without the bonus of the demon blood, Crowley found extremely appealing.

A rush of lust washed over him, unlike anything he'd felt in a long time.

The idea that soon he'd be inside his delectable captive heightened his desire, not to mention the anticipation of once again having access to Sam's blood, and not just in injectable form. This time he could drink it directly from the source like the lowest of vampires.

Yet coupled with his sexual anticipation, he also felt a stirring akin to protectiveness. No-one would touch one single hair of his prize's head, excepting himself, of course.

Lost in contemplation of his personal sleeping beauty, he gave a surprised start at the whoosh of wings that announced the arrival of his co-conspirator.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:- Plans And Prospects

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Castiel. I was wondering when you'd show up."

He'd no fondness for the ambiguous angel.

Crowley was King of Hell, being depraved and evil was all part of the job description, but angels were supposed to be the good guys, though that fairy tale had long since flown the coop!

"You have him in custody, I see," Castiel observed.

"Yup. Just as you planned. Dean's all yours now, that is if you can tame him."

Castiel tilted his head in concentration.

"Without his brother by his side, Dean will be more inclined to favour my attentions. He will be geared to searching for Sam and I will pretend to aid him in his endeavours. Be, as the humans say,- his shoulder to cry on. When his efforts prove unfruitful, which they surely will, as long as you manage to keep Sam prisoner, then Dean will begin to depend on my company, and we will 'bond' more profoundly."

Crowley snorted.

Castiel was deluding himself. Dean had continually chosen his brother, died for him, fought for him, lived for him.

There was no way the older Winchester would ever relinquish Sam for Castiel.

No way he'd turn to Castiel as a surrogate of his brother, though Crowley was beginning to suspect that 'brother' wasn't all Castiel was looking to be.

It seemed all the porn the angel had devoured on internet had pumped up his sexuality.

Once again, Crowley reckoned the angel was living in la la land. Dean wouldn't fall for any of his bullshit, though he mused, humans were notoriously unpredictable.

Anyway, that was Castiel's business, Crowley already possessed the Winchester he desired.

:

He was demonstrating laudable restraint in not cutting the unconscious human and imbibing a mouthful of the delicious blood, but where was the fun in that?

He wanted Sam awake for the first succulent treat.

A little resistance would sweeten the pot.

He was impatient now to get rid of the angel. He'd been surprised by Castiel's little plan to separate the brothers and only agreed because the temptation of having Sam Winchester and his sublime blood for his exclusive pleasure had been impossible to resist.

But without Castiel to keep Dean occupied, he'd never have had the spunk to kidnap Sam on his own.

He wasn't foolish enough to underestimate the older Winchester.

The man was a dangerous predator, and never more so than when on the warpath to retrieve his missing brother.

"You know, I still don't get why you cooked up this whole idea. Anything that comes my way is all good, but you're supposed to be a buddy to them both," Crowley commented.

"Sam is an abomination. Nothing has occurred to change that," Castiel decreed stonily.

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:- Truth Be Told

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sam is an abomination, nothing that has occurred can ever change it.

When I took down his wall, it was with great pleasure. I could have used a different ruse to distract the Winchesters from coming after me, but in crippling the demon-blood spawn, I was but doing Heaven a favour. "

"So why did you help Sam by taking away the pain of his memories?" Crowley asked.

The angel shrugged. "It made me more sympathetic in Dean's eyes. He was livid at me for what I'd done to Sam. By my willingness to fix his brother I thought to regain his favour, which in time, I did."

"So you didn't do it for Sam?" Crowley observed caustically, feeling a touch of empathy for the younger Winchester.

"No," was Castiel's curt response.

Crowley was a demon, he'd done things, terrible, revolting, gut-churning things, but standing next to the angel made him feel kinda unclean. He wished Castiel would get the fuck away from him.

The angel must have received the message for he disappeared in a flurry of wings.

:

"Good riddance," Crowley muttered, as the stench of angel disappeared along with its owner.

Taking the few steps that separated him from the bed where Sam was lying, he studied his prisoner.

When the roofie wore off, some delightful games would ensue. Well, maybe not so delightful for Sam, but then who knows what turned a human on.

Perhaps Sam would come to enjoy their relationship as much as Crowley was going to.

For a moment he played with the idea of going for a more attractive meat-suit, perhaps that of a female if it put Sam more at his ease, but he dismissed the idea, wondering why he should even be considering his captive's well-being!

No, he was fond of his current body, and anyway Sam was as ineffectual as a butterfly against his demonic strength.

He was in control now, he definitely didn't owe Sam Winchester any favours.

His musings were brought to an end by a soft moan coming from the supine figure on the bed.

Sam's lids were no longer closed, he was staring confusedly up at him. Crowley thought the little frown that appeared on Sam's forehead was prettily cute, but any confusion in the hazel eyes vanished as soon as Sam took stock of his situation and of who was hovering above him.

:

"Crowley! What the fuck!" he exclaimed, trying to get up, but the bindings at his wrists and ankles impeded any movement.

"Good morning to you too, Moose," Crowley smirked. "You'll be happy to know you're going to be my guest for...let's say... the rest of eternity."

Usually Sam wasn't at a loss for words, but between the residue of the drug and his completely unexpected awakening, shackled to a luxurious four-poster bed with the King of Hell looming over him, a creepy lascivious expression on his face, it kinda fazed him for a moment.

Sam continued to pull ineffectually at his bonds while Crowley looked on, enjoying the young man's plight.

"What am I doing here?" he spluttered. "Let me loose."

For all reply, Crowley ran a hand down Sam's arm, humming cheerfully as he felt the thrumming of blood racing through the veins, fuelled even more by the fear Sam was trying his best to cover up.

"You and I share a bond, Sam. A blood bond. You fed me your 'divine' blood and I got hooked. There's been none to equal it, so it's time for you to deliver a regular supply to your new master."

"Fuck you!" Sam yelled, tugging at his bonds.

"Such language," Crowley tutted, picking up a razor-sharp knife from the nearby table and bending over his prisoner.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:- Angels Can Be Devils Too

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Crowley stroked the blade almost caressingly along Sam's forearm before incising a cut in the taut skin.

The sight of dark red blood bubbling to the surface almost caused Crowley to orgasm there and then. He lowered his mouth to gather up every drop of the aphrodisiacal liquid, its taste giving him a rush of pleasure so strong he knew he'd never be able to do without.

Paying no attention to Sam's ineffectual struggles, he drank deep of the nectar, his entire body vibrating with rapturous delight. And it wouldn't end here, he'd possess his pleasure-giver and mark him as his own!

Satisfied now that Sam was safely 'settled' with Crowley, Castiel transported himself to an abandoned church he'd discovered when road-tripping with Hannah.

:

The urge to go to the bunker and meet up with Dean was squashed firmly down. It was too soon he reckoned, better to wait until Dean realised his brother was missing.

There was no doubt in the angel's mind that the older Winchester would contact him, either by phone or through prayer to ask for his help.

Castiel wasn't picky about the means of communication, though it had always given him a thrill when the older Winchester prayed to him, even if the reasons were usually to do with needing help for Sam, either to cure him or solve a problem. It felt somehow more personal,

Well, that would soon end!

This would be the last time he'd have to be bothered with the 'abomination'.

Now he'd have Dean all to himself, a friend, a confidante, a surrogate brother and perhaps even more.

Dean was very attractive, and the sight of his full lips and green eyes had begun to affect the angel differently to before.

It wasn't just the 'pizza man' Castiel had watched, he'd started to browse different types of porn and discovered that two men could take pleasure from one another just as a man and a woman could.

He'd experienced sex with a female, but the thought of holding Dean in his arms and treating him as he'd seen the men do in the movie, was utterly fascinating.

:

After fourteen hours, ten minutes and eight seconds, Castiel intercepted Dean's prayer and he made his way to the bunker to confront a worried sibling who was incessantly pacing the floor.

"Cass, have you seen Sam?" he asked, his voice laced with anxiety. "He went to the movies to see one of his weird foreign films, but he should've been back by now."

"You were not concerned that he was out all night?"

Dean shrugged. "Sam's a big boy. I thought he might have unleashed his Winchester genes and picked up some geeky hot chick after the film, so I didn't want to cock-block him by calling, though I did anyway, but his cell was turned off. He should've gotten in touch or been back by now. He took the Impala and it's not outside."

"I would not worry, Dean. Perhaps the battery is powered down on his phone or the car had a mechanical problem."

"No, something's wrong. I know it. He'd have found a way to get in touch. That kid attracts trouble like a magnet. I gotta find him. Use your mojo, Cass. Make a quick sweep of the area. See if anything comes up."

"Of course, Dean. I will do my best."

:

Castiel didn't go far, materializing just outside the bunker. He didn't have to search for the Impala, nor for Sam. He knew exactly where both were.

He'd allow a few minutes to pass then report back to Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:- Blood Ecstacy

Sam POV.

::::::::::::::::::::::

I wasn't usually given to blind panic except maybe where Dean was concerned.

Threats to my brother demolished any good sense I possessed and made me a danger to anyone who barred my way to Dean, but if I wasn't panicking now, I was giving a fucking good imitation.

My pulse was racing, my heart beating a drum march and my gut was twisting around like a pretzel.

Part of the panic was caused by the fact of not fully understanding the situation I found myself in.

See, Crowley wasn't to be trusted, even when he'd been posturing as an ally, but he'd never have dared to lay a hand on either of us, knowing revenge would've been swift and permanent. So, mixed in with fears for my own situation, were those for my big brother too.

If Crowley had kidnapped me to use as a blood bank for his addiction, then he had to have the certainty Dean wouldn't come gunning for him.

So caught up was I in anxiety for my big brother, that I barely reacted to the slimy touch of Crowley's lips on my skin or the nauseous sensation of sucking as he drew my blood into his mouth.

"What have you done with my brother?" I yelled.

:

Words were the only weapon at my disposal, for the rest of me was hog-tied to the bed and there was no way I was gonna be moving anytime soon.

Crowley was humming and moaning as if he was about to orgasm and my fears grew even deeper.

If he got off on drinking my blood, it was still bearable, but at the thought of him putting me through what Lucifer had already done in the Cage, really made me panic.

I'd already been cast in the role of a devil's bitch and I didn't relish repeating the experience!

"What have you done to Dean?" I repeated. Crowley must have been coming down from his high for he lifted his head to grin at me.

I wanted to spew at the sight of my blood decorating his lips, and at the ecstatic expression on his face, but I managed to contain myself.

"Ah, moosie," he sighed." I've had to wait so long for this, but it's been worth every second."

His hand lingered caressingly over the stinging cut on my arm, making me cringe at his touch.

"You are such a prize, Sam, fit for the King of Hell."

:

Eyeing my body with lecherous glances, he continued. "Don't worry. You'll be treated as befits my consort, and who knows, maybe one day you'll even come to love me!"

Okay, I fumed mutely. The fucker has definitely crossed over into Crazy Town!

I ignored his words completely and for the third time I gritted my teeth and hissed. "What have you done with my brother?"

"Such obsessive brotherly love," he mock-sighed. "I almost admire you, Sam, always putting Dean first. But, of course, self-sacrifice is a speciality of you Winchesters."

I tried to inch away when he ruffled my hair. "Relax. Dean's fine," he smirked. "He's got someone else looking out for him now, so don't worry that pretty little head of yours."

He winked conspiratorially. "You're not the only one who can give him lots of 'twu luv'!

With a last pat to my head as if I was his favourite dog, he disappeared, leaving me to yank ineffectually on the shackles and wonder just what the fuck he was rambling on about, and what it meant for Dean.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:- What You'd Never Expect

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Castiel materialized in the bunker, to be met with Dean's anxious expression.

"Well? Did you find Sam?"

The angel came to stand at his side, shoulder grazing Dean's, causing the elder Winchester to take a step back in surprise, although Cass violating the confines of personal space wasn't anything new.

What was new however, was that Castiel followed when Dean took a step back, closing in on him again.

:

"I have good news and bad," he answered, ignoring Dean's frown at the intrusion. "The Impala is unharmed, but of Sam there is no sign."

"What the fuck, Cass! Did you search everywhere?" Dean grunted, distancing himself from the angel.

"Only as far as the surrounding states. If you wish me to widen the search, I shall, but I doubt Sam will be further afield."

"Where's the Impala?"

"In the parking lot of a movie theatre in town. Do you wish me to transport you there?"

"No. I'll take one of the other cars. Sorry, dude, but your method of travel sucks," Dean grimaced.

"Then I will accompany you in the vehicle. Perhaps my presence will give you some comfort."

:

Dean shrugged his acceptance. Worry for Sam took precedence over everything. If Castiel couldn't help with the search for his brother, then Dean didn't really care what the angel did.

Once he'd looked on Cass as a true friend, but that had been before he'd made some fucked up decisions, the worst of which in Dean's eyes had been the bringing down of Sam's wall.

Although his baby brother seemed to have forgiven Castiel, Dean had never quite been able to.

He'd almost lost Sam when the hellucinations had brought the younger man to the edge of madness and death. His desperation at the time wasn't something Dean would ever forget.

Slipping into one of the bunker's parked cars, he once again drew back in surprise when Castiel slid in close beside him along the front seat.

"Dude, What's with the cosying up. Didn't I warn you about personal space?" Dean bitched.

What he'd once regarded as mildly amusing had now become annoying.

:

"I did not mean any harm, Dean. Do humans not touch one another when consolation is necessary? You are worried about Sam, I only wish to have your back."

"You can do that without draping yourself all over me," Dean snorted, directing the car up, out and onto the country road.

"I have seen you and Sam hug. Perhaps a hug right now could be beneficial?"

:

While Dean's gaze bordered on the incredulous at the angel's words, Castiel placed a hand on his thigh.

"What's the fuck's going on with you, Cass?" Dean growled, slapping the invasive hand away.

"I have often seen Sam touch various parts of your body," he replied with an air of innocent bewilderment. "I have never seen you object to that."

Dean voiced a string of curses and hit the brakes.

:

"Listen. I don't know what's gotten into you, Cass. But there's definitely something going on. You're coming over as creepy, dude.

Let's just lay down a few ground rules, okay. One, keep you distance. Two, no touching and three, what goes on between Sam and me is exclusive to us alone."

"I am sorry if I offended you, Dean. I am sure we will find Sam, but if that should not be the case, then perhaps I may be able to take his place in your affections," the angel said, moving back.

He could easily overpower Dean and bend him to his will, but Castiel didn't want that. He wanted Dean to love him willingly, just as he loved Sam. No, Castiel corrected, instead of loving Sam.

:

Dean stared at the being, his incredulity mounting with every word the angel spoke.

Castiel was acting freakily strange.

And what was all that crap about maybe not finding Sam?

Perhaps Castiel didn't know him all that well after all.

Dean would find his brother even if he had to breach the gates of heaven, hell and purgatory combined.

:

All of a sudden Dean's stomach fluttered in fear for his brother, and he stared once more at the silent angel.

"What aren't you telling me?" he growled. "You know where Sam is, don't you?"

A frown appeared on Castiel's usually impassive features. "Why do you say that? How would I know where Sam is? "

But Dean knew when he was being lied to. Lying was an integral part of a hunter's lifestyle. Cass was lying to him, the question was why?

"Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes. Where is he? "

But it seemed that the angel when faced with the truth, couldn't keep to his script and he revealed himself.

:

"It doesn't have to be this way, Dean. I already love you as one of my father's wondrous creations, but I have discovered a depth of love for you as a person in your own right too. I... wish for us to be a couple, to be ..lovers."

He moved in closer. "May I kiss you, Dean."

It didn't take long for Dean to put the pieces together, but the picture he came up with was so outlandish as to be unbelievable. Castiel had a part in Sam's disappearance...and all because the angel wanted Dean as a lover!

:

Dean pushed back the impulsive words which came to his lips.

He wanted to tell the angel to get his ass out of the car and disappear from his sight forever, or even better, grab a an angel blade and stab him through the neck, but that meant he'd no chance of finding Sam.

Because of the angel's powers, his little brother could be on the moon for all he knew.

He'd have to swallow his rage and play Castiel along until he found out where his sibling was.

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:- Working It Out

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam pov.

::::::::::::::::.

While Crowley was off doing whatever the king of hell does when he isn't indulging in his perversions, I tried pulling on the shackles once more, only succeeding in scraping away at my wrists until I felt warm blood dampening my skin.

Now that the after-effects of the roofie had worn off, my mind was clear; as clear as the fact I wasn't going anywhere! Not even Houdini could free himself from these restraints.

I'd always suspected Crowley had a thing for me, but never in a million years would I have imagined he'd try something like this.

That Dean would come looking for me was a certainty, and whatever shaky truce there might be between us and the demon would be dust, as would Crowley. Dean would make certain of that and if he didn't, I would!

:

"You're not the only one who can give him love' Crowley had said to bait me before leaving the room. That meant there was someone else involved in this.

I quickly ran though a list of people we knew who might want to 'give Dean love'. The list was excruciatingly short. Dean and I didn't exactly have a lot of close friends, those we'd had were mostly dead, so when Castiel's name flashed though my mind, I let out a convinced snort.

The angel had once told me he and Dean shared 'a more profound bond', giving that as the reason he'd come as soon as my brother sent off a prayer to him, while I'd been calling out for a year when I was soulless, and he hadn't bothered to show up once.

So maybe now Castiel had decided to upgrade the 'bond' from profound to exclusive!

Yet, though my gut instinct was telling me I was on the right track, I found it difficult to believe Castiel would come up with a plan which saw me as Crowley's pet, while he took my place next to Dean.

Grotesque? Maybe? But the fact of the matter was that I was tied down on a bed, a living blood bank for Crowley's addiction and for who knows what else.

I shivered, it seemed demons couldn't get enough of me, or fallen angels either!

Well I still had my wits and my voice to fall back on, so I'd have to use them to the best of my ability. Maybe I could persuade Crowley that it would be better for everyone if he let me go; that Dean and I would forget the whole thing.

However, if my reasoning was correct and Castiel was in cahoots with Crowley, it meant Dean was in danger from a crazy angel who'd just sold out his little brother to a demon.

:

Though Castiel had never come over as particularly bright, he was all powerful. If he wanted to harm my brother, he could, and if he played his cards right, then Dean would never find out where I was, or what had happened to me.

No, it was up to me to try and convince Crowley to let me go.

Dean was in danger and I had to save him.

When the door opened and a trio of demons entered, smirks plastered on their faces, I cringed. "Crowley wants you all prettied up, Winchester. Don't know what he sees in you, but orders are orders."

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:- What You Do For A Brother

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean, though taken aback by Castiel's request, managed to avoid complying with it, proffering the excuse of talking it through when they got back to the bunker.

While driving back in the Impala, leaving the other car in the theatre's parking lot, a now silent Castiel in the passenger seat; Dean's mind had been working overtime.

He was trying to understand why the angel, until this moment a more or less dependable ally, would all of a sudden decide he wanted to replace Sam in Dean's affections, something so impossible as to be unreal.

Dean loved his brother with every molecule of his body and soul.

The majority might consider it a dangerous, co-dependent love, but Dean didn't need to give a name to what he felt for his brother, born of so many pivotal moments since the day Sammy had come into the world.

It existed, period.

:

Castiel had witnessed his and Sam's devotion to one other, so why imagine Dean would transfer all that love to the angel? And not to mention the tiny but important detail of Dean being sexually attracted to only women.

It was ludicrous, laughable even, if not for the fact Sam had disappeared.

And the whacky way Castiel was acting meant the angel knew more about it than he was letting on.

But Dean had never drawn boundaries when it came to saving his baby brother, even to the point of professing undying love to the winged douche, if that's what it took.

:

Arrived at the bunker, he waited for Castiel to exit the Impala, then circled the car to face the angel.

Schooling his face into a sympathetic expression, Dean tilted his head before speaking.

"Listen, man. I'm sorry I was brusque with you earlier, but I'm worried about Sam. You can understand that, can't you? He's my baby brother, It's my job to look out for him."

Castiel merely stared, his composure expressionless once more.

"Sam is a grown man, Dean. He no longer has need of your care and attention. Perhaps he has come to the same conclusion and decided voluntarily to make a life for himself on his own. After all, it would not be the first time.

I am offering myself and my eternal love to you, in order to fill the space which Sam's disappearance has left."

:

Dean pushed down the urge to pound the vacuous face into pulp, instead he offered a smile.

"Tell me, Cass. Just when did you decide I should be the object of your...affections? Why me? The world is full of humans who'd be thrilled to have an angel as their lover."

Castiel regarded him as if he were stupid.

"It is you who has come to find a place in my heart, Dean.

At first I did not understand the concept of human love but as I began to view the manner of being together of men and women on internet, and through my own observations, I came to realise only Dean Winchester was worthy of my devotion.

Previously, I believed only a female could lie with a man but I have since understood that it is possible for two humans of the same sex to exchange love.

That made me decide to offer myself to you."

:

"Huh! Well..." Dean said taking a step back. "That's very flattering Cass. But first of all, I gotta tell you I don't swing that way. I take my pleasure strictly with woman. And for all intents and purposes your vessel is male. So that's a first reason why I could never be with you. Sorry man.

Now that we've cleared that up, if you know anything about where Sam is, tell me.

I get my brother back and we can forget the whole thing. Friends like before. And maybe I can introduce you to some potential partners if you're too shy to pick them up on your own."

:

Dean was taken aback when Castiel almost sneered at him.

"You must think me very stupid, Dean. I admit to having, at times, made errors of judgement, but I know what I want. I wish to take YOU as my partner, to spend eternity with you. We will find a secluded corner in heaven where we can indulge in our love.

I guarantee you will not regret the absence of Sam, for in heaven you can have everything you want. Human souls can only relive their best memories, but I can give you any illusion you wish.

How can you not accept my offer?"

:

Real panic took hold of Dean then. Castiel could do all he'd said, and more. Dean didn't have an angel blade handy or he'd have impaled the douche, but unfortunately it was out of the question.

He couldn't kill Castiel, not until he had his brother back.

The angel took a step forward into Dean's personal space, almost threateningly. "At least tell me you will consider my offer, Dean. Otherwise I may have to use a more... persuasive... method to earn your acquiescence. You will allow me to kiss you as a token of your willingness."

I'm doing this for you Sammy, Dean said silently. When I get your skinny ass back, little brother, you're gonna owe me one.

Dean nodded, standing stiff as a poker while Castiel placed puckered lips to his unyielding ones, quashing the disgust that filled him.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

(There are some explicit sexual moments in this chapter (Not Wincest). If that offends you, don't read.)

Chapter 10: Demons Galore

::::::::::::::::::

When the door opened and a trio of demons entered, smirks plastered on their faces, I cringed. "Crowley wants you all prettied up, Winchester. Don't know what he sees in you, but orders are orders."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minutes later Sam found himself immersed in tub of sweetly-scented water, the two male demons standing vigil at its head and foot, holding him down with their powers, while the female demon bathed him as if he were a child.

Her hand stroked him lasciviously while she ran the sponge up and down his body, grinning as she concentrated on the sensitive area around his genitals.

Sam filled his mind with the most horrific images he could come up with, decapitated heads, gutted bodies and various monster nastiness, but it was all in vain.

He was no priest, despite his big brother's teasing, and he couldn't control the natural instincts of his sexuality, especially when the demon really knew how to touch him in all the right places. So he couldn't halt the engorging of his cock as she passed her velvety hands over it.

"She's good, isn't she?" one of the other demons snickered. "Crowley's favourite whore, at least until you came along."

:

"I knew her well. Ruby that is," the female offered unexpectedly. "Kinda next-door neighbours on the rack. Way before Lilith chose her to lead **_you_** by the nose to free Lucifer."

Despite himself, Sam was interested. Ruby had been one of the lowest moments of his life, but he couldn't lay all the blame on her.

He'd gone along more or less willingly with her plan, even when Dean had warned him about believing anything she said.

His brother had been right, of course, but Sam had already fallen under the blood addiction, its effects dulling his conception of right and wrong.

:

"I met her once by accident, when she was feeding you the blood. She'd developed a soft spot for you, Winchester. Said you were a real animal in bed."

At the comment, Sam felt his cheeks flush even redder.

But he couldn't deny it. After the feed, the rush of blood had upped his libido and he hadn't held back while fucking Ruby, especially when he knew anything he did to her dead meat-suit would be repaired by her demon soul.

Yeah, an animal. He couldn't have chosen a better word himself.

:

"There we go, " the female demon winked, nodding her approval. "Crowley's gonna love you even more now, all that girlie hair and sexy body. I kinda envy him!"

The two demons slammed him down on the bed again, Sam's struggles as ineffectual as a baby's against their overwhelming power.

The shackles clunked shut around his wrists, a delectable titbit for the king of hell.

Sam wasn't the kind of guy to give in to desperation, but if he didn't catch a lucky break, he couldn't see he was gonna get out of here -ever.

:

The door squeaked open and Crowley moseyed in, his eyes resting on Sam's nakedness.

The chained man squirmed.

Whatever Crowley was about to do to him, Sam wouldn't be able to offer any but a token resistance.

"Don't do this, Crowley," he warned. "If you do there'll be no turning back. Until now we've had a mutually advantageous partnership, but if you take things further, you'll be exterminated like a roach, if not by me, by Dean."

"Tsk, tsk, Moosie. Big brother won't be riding to the rescue this time, so I wouldn't get your hopes up, but if you behave yourself, there's no reason you and I can't have a 'meaningful' relationship.

Be a good boy and you'll have all of Hell at your fingertips, otherwise it's a golden prison for you."

Sam gulped down the lump in his throat as Crowley approached.

The demon let the dressing gown he was wearing slip off his shoulders and Sam closed his eyes at the sight of his nudity. He could really have done without that image stamped on his retina.

Crowley climbed onto the bed and pushed Sam's legs apart.

"Very nice," he crooned, placing a hand over Sam's cock and balls. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint underneath all that flannel. I'm not as bad as you make me out, moose. I could drug you, rape you, do all kinds of nasty stuff, but that's not what I want from you."

Sam scoffed up at him. "I bet you want me to 'luv' you!"

Crowley smirked. "Maybe one day. Never say never. And as a show of good faith, I'm gonna make you come first."

And to Sam's dismay, and utter humiliation, Crowley caught his cock between his lips and drew it into his mouth."

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

(I'm doing this for you Sammy, Dean said silently. When I get your skinny ass back, little brother, you're gonna owe me one.

Dean stood as stiff as a poker while Castiel placed puckered lips to his unyielding ones, quashing the disgust that filled him.)

Chapter Eleven. It All Comes Together

Castiel and Dean

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The shiver which passed through Dean's body wasn't the pleasurable one that a kiss should deliver, but a mix of revulsion and anger.

Castiel's lips were rough and cold, and Dean wondered if poor Jimmy Novak was still alive inside, or if he was kissing a dead body whose soul had moved on. Either way the touch to his mouth was something he didn't want to undergo a second time.

He tried to push away, but Castiel's arms came up to grip him like two steel bands, preventing him from moving.

"Your lips are warm and enticing," the angel breathed into his ear. "I knew this would be pleasurable, but I did not realise how much."

Dean pasted a false smile on his face. "Think how much better it'd be if you had a partner who wanted this as much as you do. Like I told you Cass, I only enjoy having sex with women."

"If you prefer, I can rid myself of this vessel and procure a female one."

"Uh... no! I'd still think of you as male," Dean said, mentally kicking himself for suggesting it, knowing he'd have to be careful exactly what he said to the angel.

That Castiel took a female body wouldn't change anything. Dean still needed to find out where Sam was and neutralise the dangerous situation he found himself in.

:

"Now that the ice has been broken, we can indulge in the full sexual act," Castiel said, causing Dean to take a step back, his mind ticking over furiously to look for a way out, to cool the angel's 'ardour'.

"Why don't we do this the right way, Cass? " he blustered. "Humans enjoy being courted before getting down to basics. Dinner, gifts, etc. all help to set the mood."

Castiel looked as if he was considering the matter, and he eventually nodded.

"That is in keeping with what I have learned about human relationships. We will go out to dinner and I will procure a gift so that the mating ritual will be observed correctly. But, remember Dean, I will have what I want from you. Make no mistake."

"If you want to give me a gift, then tell me where Sam is. If I know he's in a safe place I'd feel much more friendly towards our eventual coupling," Dean said, throwing it in, though having no hope that Castiel would take the bait.

"Why can you not be happy with my presence alone, Dean? Is Sam more important to you than I am?"

"It's not that Cass," Dean replied, forcing himself to run a teasing finger down the angel's trench coat, "but you must remember he's my little brother and I can't just forget he exists. That will never happen. If you want this to work between us, then I have to know Sam is somewhere safe."

:

A dark shadow came over Castiel's usually impassive features.

"Sam is with someone who will not allow anything bad to happen to him, for just as I desire you, he desires Sam. There is no need to worry. Cr... the person he is with is very fond of him."

Dean curved his lips into a false smile.

"Well, that's encouraging, Cass. Though it'd be even better if Sam were here to witness our new relationship. He'd see us together and be reassured, 'cos he must be worrying about me too."

:

While he said the words aloud, his mind was analysing the information the angel had let slip. Castiel had been about to say Crowley, and with that everything fell into place. Castiel and Crowley were in this together.

The demonic fucker had always had a thing for Sammy, but he'd never have dared to kidnap a Winchester under his own steam. It was all too easy to summon a demon and exterminate it, even the King of Hell!

But with a powerful angel's help, everything was easier-and safer.

:

Castiel gave an impatient sigh. "I have no time for this Dean. Sam is gone and I will take his place in your affections. It will have to suffice that you know he is in good hands."

In the blink of an eye, Dean found himself transported to a restaurant, seated at a table with the angel staring at him from the opposite side.

But now that he'd worked out just what was going on, Dean decided to let his guard down a little.

Castiel wanted him to be his lover boy? Well, lies and play-acting were second nature to the older Winchester.

He'd get rid of Castiel and then go get his baby brother, and if Crowley had touched a hair on his head, he'd answer to Dean Winchester.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- A Familiar Place

Bob's Burgers

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, Cass, here we are," Dean said flashing a false smile. "You ready to order?"

"I do not wish to partake," Castiel replied. "My vessel has no need of nourishment. I am merely respecting the mating ritual. I will watch as you eat, Dean. Then we will return to the bunker for a more intimate exchange."

"Fuck you," Dean muttered to himself, pretending to browse the plastic-covered menu.

However, now that Cass had let it slip that it was Crowley who was holding Sam, his best bet was to get away and summon the demon.

:

He smiled to himself. The simple methods were the most functional.

"I gotta pay a visit to the head, Cass," Dean said, sliding out from the bench seat and pointing to the bathroom sign. "Won't be long."

The angel stared at him, but there was no suspicion in his gaze. After all he'd been human too for a certain time and was aware of their bodily necessities.

At Castiel's accommodating nod, Dean made his way past the other customers to the bathroom. He hoped to hell there was a window in there, otherwise his plan was over before it began.

But fate smiled on the older Winchester this time, and before long, Dean was outside the building, eying the nearest car in the parking lot. It took him no more than a few seconds to enter and hot-wire the little Fiat, before heading out onto the road.

"Sorry, Baby, "he apologized mentally to the Impala, left behind on her lonesome back at the Bunker. "But Sammy's in trouble and no matter how much I love you, he comes first."

:

Now all he had to do was get as far as possible from the diner. It would be nigh impossible for Cass to find him, at least not in the short term.

He pressed the pedal to the metal.

There was a good-sized town nearby. He'd ditch the car on the off-chance Cass had noticed the Fiat in the parking lot, steal a different one and head for a hideout he and Sam had recuperated, but never mentioned to anyone.

:

The Fiat substituted by a gungy Ford truck, a few hours later Dean turned into the driveway of a very familiar place, one where he'd experienced much happiness and just as much pain- Singer's Salvage Yard.

The place looked the same as the last time he'd been here, the cars maybe a bit rustier; the miserable, burnt-out residue of the house still spread haphazardly across the ground.

Unknown to the brothers, Bobby had made a will years ago, leaving all he had to them. Their hearts filled with pain and nostalgia for the old hunter, the brothers had taken possession of their inheritance, roaming through the yard they'd frequented practically since toddlers.

:

There had seemed nothing to salvage on the lot, but something had survived- the panic room. Its sturdy iron walls resisting the explosion and flames above.

One week-end, he and Sam come up and opened an entry into the former basement to give access to the room. "You never know when we might need a place warded against..well... everything, " Dean had said. "The bunker ain't so secret anymore."

Sam had agreed. "Better to have an extra bolt-hole. Just in case."

::::

Dean pulled up the trap-door and lowered himself into the basement. They'd stocked the circular room with some stores- bottles of water, cans and power bars. Nothing had been touched. Everything was in its place.

With rapid, expert movements, he gathered the necessary for a summoning spell.- a basin and some dried herbs. Unfortunately, Dean couldn't make Crowley appear inside the panic room, he'd have to make do with the small area he and Sam had cleared just outside the heavy metal door.

Dropping the last ingredient into the bowl, a few drops of his own fresh blood, he murmured the words.

In an instant, the demon appeared before him.

"Crowley. Nice to see you again," Dean drawled.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen- Hell-bound

::::::::::::::::::::::

If the moment hadn't been so fraught with fear for his brother, Dean would've burst out laughing at the shocked expression on the demon's face.

"Winchester," Crowley spluttered. "How...?"

From outside the devil's trap, where Crowley was now imprisoned, Dean offered him a toothy grin, but there was nothing friendly in it, resembling more the grimace of a predator about to sink his teeth into his prey!

"Where's Sam?" he cut short.

"Sam? How would I know? I haven't seen him," blustered the demon, wondering just how much of the story Dean knew. Could be Winchester was just fishing and that he could talk his way out of the situation in some way.

'No? Let's put it like this. A certain winged moron let it slip, so don't you lie to me, Crowley or I'll be sure to make you suffer for days, maybe weeks before I kill you. Or perhaps I'll keep you alive and poke you each fucking day!'  
Dean's eyes were hard, two jade chips, reflecting the intensity of his words.

'I knew I should never have listened to that idiot,' Crowley spat out, his British aplomb disintegrating into near hysteria.

"Thanks for confirming all my suspicions," Dean smirked. "Now where's my brother?"

'He's fine. You don't think I'd harm a hair on his pretty little head, do you?'  
With an impatient growl Dean glared at the demon. 'It's not his hair I'm worrying about!'

:

A spasm of terror convulsed Crowley's meat-suit. Dean would be implacable in carrying out his threats. All said and done, he'd raped Sam and fed on his blood. He was a dead demon walking!

Rapidly assessing his options, which were in this case practically non-existent, Crowley exhaled a tremulous breath. Still, perhaps if he kept Dean talking, he might be able to come up with a deal, though he'd be hard-pressed to find anything the older hunter would accept when the knew about Sam.

'Listen, Dean. It's all the angel's fault.'  
Dean arched an inquisitive eyebrow, waiting for Crowley to continue.

'Seems Castiel's developed a thing for you, a sexual attraction, so to speak. He turned up in Hell a couple of weeks ago complaining that he wanted to form a 'deeper relationship', but as long as Sam was around, you only had eyes for your brother. He played on the fact that I have a weakness for Moose, and tempted me with the idea of having him all for myself.'

'Well, now there's twist,' Dean commented dryly. 'Thought it was demons who did the tempting, not angels! And that's it? Castiel proposed you kidnap Sam and you agreed. Just like that? You didn't stop to think I'd hunt you down? Careless on your part.'

This time Crowley stared back without fear. 'The angel said if I didn't want to be in on the deal, he'd just kill Sam anyway, so I agreed. Your brother was always better with me than dead.'

:  
'I gotta give you chops for trying, dude, but you could've come and told us what Cass was planning. Sam and I would've dealt with him."

'You think? I don't know why Castiel has developed this lust for you, but he's really into it- determined. You might not have managed to defuse the situation. Angels are all-powerful in case you'd forgotten,' Crowley bitched.

'Anyway,' he added. 'I'd never have gone along with the idea if the angel hadn't assured me he'd deal with you. That you'd eventually accept the situation and if not, Castiel had a love-nest prepared in heaven for you.'

The entire scenario seemed incredible to Dean, but he couldn't deny the truth in the demon's words, at least as far as Castiel mooning around him like a love-sick calf was concerned.  
Dean realised he'd been lucky in taking his chance to escape back in the diner. If what Crowley said was true, and Cass had dabbled with the intention of killing Sam, and dragging Dean off to heaven, then things were more serious than just his winged pal having a crush on him!

He debated the issue for a few moments, working out his priorities. The first thing Dean needed to do though, was get to Sam, make sure his brother was safe. Then together they'd try to find a way out of this crap situation.

"First things first, Crowley. Take me to Sam. Where is he?"  
"Down in Hell."

"Fine. I'll give you three minutes to get Sam brought here. I'm sure one of your demons can escort him."

Crowley swallowed down the lump of terror in his gullet. "There's a slight problem," he spluttered.  
Dean's visage grew dark. "You assured me Sam was fine."  
"He is, just maybe a little... tied up."

A hiss, like that of a striking snake, issued from the hunter's lips when he realised what must have taken place.  
Each word was drawn out with a threatening wheeze. "You and I are going to make a deal, then I'm going on a visit to Hell. Here's the wording. 'Crowley, King of Demons, will allow Dean and Sam Winchester safe passage in and out of Hell without trying to capture or imprison them in any way. A kiss will seal the deal.'

"That's for our safety. With you, the score has still to be settled, but for now I want to see my brother," Dean added.

He entered the devil's trap. "Pucker up, dude. You either seal the deal and maybe get to stay alive, or you don't and I carry out my threat of cutting you up bit by bit."

"If I agree, you have to take my willingness into account," Crowley stammered, desperately trying to hang on to something, anything, in the face of Dean's implacability.

"I'll get back to you on that once I get Sammy's input on your... hospitality. Take it or leave it."

:  
Crowley nodded and Dean with a repugnant expression, pressed his lips to the demon's. A moment later he found himself in Hell.

tbc


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

Chapter 15: Epilogue

:::::::::::::::::

When Sam saw Crowley enter the room, every cell in his body tensed in horror, only to morph into joy as, framed over the demon's shoulder, was his brother's worried face.

'Dean!' Sam's eyes lit up in relief. His big brother had come for him.

'Sammy!' Dean responded, elated, to his brother's call, only to curse as he saw the state Sam was in, chained nude to the luxurious bed.

:

Crowley took a step back at the hatred in Dean's eyes when the older Winchester turned his gaze on him.

'Free my brother now!' he roared.

Crowley waved his hand and the locks holding the younger man down, opened, freeing him.

Sam leaped off the bed as if it were filled with burning coals, uncaring of his nakedness. It wasn't as if either of the other occupants of the room hadn't seen every inch of him anyway.

Dean, however, was tuned as always to his sibling's well-being. "Where are his clothes, asshole? A pervert like you doesn't get to look at my brother.'

A few minutes later, a demon scurried in with the clothes Sam had been kidnapped in.

::::::::::::::::

'How... did you know I was here? 'Sam asked as he dressed. 'And what the fuck is this all about?'

'Castiel is at the bottom of it,' Dean replied. 'Seems he developed the hots for me, and roped this idiot'- he pointed to Crowley- 'into it, assuring him he'd have no trouble if he fancied playing around with you. Cass wanted to ' take your place in my affections', so that meant removing you from the picture.'

Sam loped forward and grabbed the demon by the neck. 'I'm gonna enjoy getting back at you for what you did,' he threatened. 'You're going to suffer such pain you can't even imagine.'

Dean gripped his sibling's arm. 'That can wait, Sammy. Our number one problem is Cass. We've gotta get him off our backs. Crowley and I have a momentary… understanding. I made a deal for us to have free access in and out of Hell.'

Sam released the demon, but the threatening expression on his face boded no good for Crowley's future.

:

'Where is Cass anyway?' the younger Winchester asked.

'I left him back in a diner.' Dean gave a snort. 'We were going through a pre-mating ritual.'

'Did he hurt you?' The worry for his big brother leached out from Sam's words.

'Na. I managed to keep his amorous advances at bay, but then,' he growled glaring at Crowley. 'I wasn't chained down to a bed like my brother!'

'Uh….' Crowley ventured. The Winchesters were pissed at him and he knew the only way to save his ass was to offer his unconditional help. 'I could call him down here while you prepare a trap.'

:

Two pairs of eyes turned their intense and unforgiving stares on the demon, assessing his veracity.

'You got an empty room we could use?' Dean asked eventually, after exchanging a silent conversation with his brother.

'We could kill him,' Sam mused answering his brother's unspoken question, 'but that would be too merciful. Your way is better.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The two humans and the demon stood by the door as Castiel appeared with a flurry of wings. He'd barely the time to be aware of the three occupants before a circle of flame flared up around him.

'Cass,' Dean smirked, taking step forward. 'I guess our moment together ends even before it begins. Not that I'm sorry. I told you I don't swing that way. You should've taken me at my word. Now you'll have all of eternity to regret it.'

'What is this?' Castiel frowned. 'I offer you my affection and you treat me in this way.'

'Wow, dude!' Dean grunted. 'You have my brother kidnapped and left helpless in the hands of the King of Hell, while you want me to swear you undying love. I'd say you've still got a lot to learn about human interaction. But as I said, you'll have all eternity to work it out. You get cosy there, Cass. Holy oil never burns out, so you won't be cold while you're Hell's guest.'

'This does not end here Dean. You will be mine, but I will not be as understanding as I have been,' Castiel threatened while the cell door closed, leaving him in darkness, lit only by the fulgor of the flames.

:

'Now all we have to deal with is you, Crowley,' Dean said, gripping the smaller man by the neck and shaking him as if he were no more than a wet rag.

'Let me go,' Crowley bitched, a speck of courage returning to him. 'I made a deal not to hurt you.. and... give you free access to Hell. I helped you trap that demented angel. You should be cutting me some slack.'

'Cutting you slack,' Sam burst in, his jaw set with anger. 'After what you did to me.'

'Come on, Moose. You're in one piece, as healthy as before. Surely you're not gonna hold a little bedroom hoo-ha against me.'

'Why you little …!' Sam growled.

'Sam,' Dean broke in, a hand on his chest, holding his furious sibling back. 'The fucker deserves all you want to do to him. I'm having a wet dream at the idea of skinning him alive with the demon knife, but he only grew the balls to do what he did because of Castiel's backing. He'd never have dared lay a finger on you otherwise. Thing is, if we kill him, there's no knowing who'll step up to take his place and they might not be too happy to keep an angel trussed up in hell.'

Sam gave a snort. 'And just what makes you think Crowley will? He could free Cass and we'd be back to square one.'

Dean smirked. 'He won't, cause we're gonna make another deal, sealed with a repugnant kiss, that neither he nor any being, human demon, angel or monster lets Castiel go free. Aren't you, Crowley?'

The demon sighed, but he nodded.

:

After Sam had worded the contents of the deal to his satisfaction, leaving no loopholes, Dean once again pressed his lips to the demon, after reciting it word for word.

For the moment, Crowley had gotten off lightly for what he'd done to Sam, but Dean was a fan of the saying 'vengeance is a dish best served cold', and he wouldn't forget.

Not ever!

The end.


End file.
